Chrys Lawliet
About(WIP) Chrys is a student at Akademi High. He is a third year student and is in class 3-2. He is a really nice person on the outside, but on the inside, he's capable of murder without hesitation. Chrys is almost always a nice person. He is extremely protective over people he cares dearly for. He was born as the oldest child, Kirisuti being his only sibling. His father was a detective that had died of a heart attack working on a murder case shortly after his sister was born. The mother of Chrys was psychotic and used to commit murder infront of him when he was less that a year old. He doesn't remember much of this but has no problem killing as a result of this. His mother disappeared about the same time his father died. He had moved to an orphanage with Kiri after that and they moved out when they were 11 and 10. At the foster home, they were told that the daughter of the orphanage's owner was living with them. Chrys assumed she was some himedere spoiled brat. When he and Kirisuti found it was their friend, a shy girl named Nerune Hirasa, they were shocked. Chrys was in denial about it and stared at her blankly, while Kirisuti's eyes lit up at the fact her friend was an the heir, and not some spoiled brat. The Hirasa's helped buy the siblings an apartement when Chrys was 11. At Akademi Elementary School he'd met Ai Hayashi. In middle school Nerune suspected he had stolen her candy. She got close to him and stares deep into his eyes, hoping to get a confession out of him. Some students were fooling around and accidently push Chrys forward making him kiss her. Nerune blinks as he pulls back. Then they both blush like crazy and get embarrassed. They both turn away and run from the situation. They both felt a little awkward around each other for a week after that. Appearance Chrys is an average height third year student. He wears the uniform five when attending classes, but prefers to where a plain black T-Shirt when outside of school. He has long bright blue hair and has green eyes. Personality Chrys is a caring person on the outside. He helps others with their homework but it is tiring for him. He does hug people alot and is extremely nice, hiding the fact he's an insane psychopath. He has the unstable personality, and he will try to kill the person who makes him snap. He is a bit eerie for that reason and Yandere-Chan doesn't try to commit murder around him. He is extremely protective over those he cares deeply for. The three girls he will defend his life to protect are Kirisuti Lawliet, Nerune Hirasa, and Ai Hayashi. Relationships *Nerune Hirasa **Nerune is Chrys's childhood friend. One of the few people he protects with his life. When he met her, she was a shy kawaii girl. He learned that the heir to the Hirasa family was in the foster home with him, he assumed it was a spoiled brat. He was shocked and in denial when he found out it was Nerune, but came to accept the truth. The to are very close friends and he's protective over her. In middle school she accused him of stealing her candy. He was pushed forward and ended up accidentally kissing her. It being both their first. She loves playing with his hair which he finds strange, but lets her anyway. *Kirisuti Lawliet **She is his little sister. They have been together for a long time, and Chrys is VERY protective of her, protective enough to risk his life to save hers if needed. grew up with Kiri and loves his sister. They've been through alot together and even lived in an apartment since they were only ten. He does get annoyed often when she does her drama rehearsals when he gets up.. *Emily Lawliet **Chrys's cousin that seems to of come out of complete thin air. She is someone that Chrys gets along with fine, but they tend to argue sometimes. Emily is aware of his obsession for Ai and is ok if he does, or if he doesn't get her. Chrys has no idea where she originally came from. *Hinata Asuhara **He met her on the roof while she was looking off the roof top. He befriended her right away. Being one of the only people to approach her, she gained a crush on him. He tends to be protective over her. *Kuro Ketsueki **Chrys's classmate and friend. He thinks she's a good person. Although they haven't talked too much after they met. *Merissa Hōman **A friend he met back in elementary school, but drifted apart around the time of middle school. *Seitekina Taiyo **He is one of Chrys's friends. Chrys met him in class one day and were friends since. *Asuna Meiko **A friend of Chrys's who wonders how his hair is so bright and soft. *Nanami Ito **A girl he met during this year. He somewhat knows she likes him. *Rei Chawa ** Friends that somehow became friends for apparently no reason. *Kuro Ketsueki **Chrys's classmate and friend. He thinks she's a good person. Trivia Favorite anime include: Another, Death Note, Mysterious Girlfriend X, Yuru Yuri, and a few others. He is in Class 3-2 Chrys has a huge weakness for pigtails/twintails. 100 Questions {Revamping} *'Please tell us your name. ' **Chrys Lawliet *'When is your birthday? ' **Second half of September. *'Your blood type? ' **My type is AB. *'Please tell us your three sizes? ' **Are you hitting on me? *'Tell us about your family composition. ' **Emily is a police officer in training, if that counts. *'What's your occupation? ' **A student at Akademi High School. *'Your favourite food? ' **Candy, because my other answer is rather... lewd. *'Favourite animal? ' **Cat, for three reasons. One, they are just so adorable. Two, it's mah spirit animal. Three...lewd reasons. *'Favourite subject? ' **Chemistry, because I love to blow shit up. *'Dislike subject? ' **Language... The writing, the endless writing... *'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' **Dude, I'm straight. I mean come on... *'Do you enjoy school? ' **I suppose so, when nothing bad happens. And when there is little to no drama. *'Are you in any school clubs? ' **I am in no clubs whatsoever. I used to be in the computer and drama clubs but fuck that idea. *'What's your motto? ' **Do I honestly need one you little...? *'Your special skill? ' **Being nice to people and earning their trust. *'Tell us about your treasure? ' **Why, so everyone that reads this will know my weakness? *'Describe yourself in a single word? ' **Psychopathic. What, I'm just being honest! *'Your forte? ' **Knife throwing, cause it's fun!!! *'Your shortcomings? ' **I don't wanna talk about it, so just move the fuck on... *'Places in your memories? ' **The amusement park I went to with Kirisuti as a child. *'What is your favourite drink? ' **Midori. The drink, not the girl. *'How good can you swim? ' **I'm ok at it, but I never do it alone. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' **I... don't remember, because I really don't care. *'Your hobby or obsession? ' **That's my dirty little secret~ *'Disliked food? ' **Vegetables, it's the food of Satan!!! *'Anything you want most currently? ' **To keep my girlfriend, my sister, and my sister's girlfriend alive and safe. *'Afraid of heights? ' **Not really, but why must you ask me? *'Dislike thunder? ' **That's the sound right? I'm more of a lightening person. *'Rainy or sunny? ' **Depends on my mood really. If I'm upset or sad it's rainy. If I'm happy it would be sunny. *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' **Mechanical you baka, who wants a wooden one when they have this option? *'What do you eat for breakfast? ' **Sweets, I'd say the other, but... I'll keep that to myself. *'Do you believe in ghosts? ' **I do indeed. Um... Third floor bathroom is rumored to have one. *'Can you play any musical instruments? ' **I've never tried, except once. I play the clarinet as good as Squidward. *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' **Outdoor person, except if Ai, Kiri, or Nerune are sick, then I take care of them and don't leave their house. *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' **Kiri and I get along pretty well. *'Do you have a cellphone? ' **Yeah, it's in my pocket. *'How long is your commute to school? ' **Not too long. *'Do you have more friends than most? ' **Meh. *'Your favourite sports? ' **Cheerleading count? *'How good can you cook? ' **I can make bacon... That good enough? *'Favourite colours? ' **Black and red. Also Green and blue. *'Anything you can never forgive? ' **Back stabbing, telling dark secrets. *'How tall are you? ' **6 foot. *'Shoe size? ' **Meh, how should I know? *'Your dreams? ' **Why should I tell you? *'Do you have any marriage desires? ' **Possibly. *'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' **Not all the time. *'Do you like bitter coffee? ' **Not really. *'Bed time? ' **Whenever I'm tired. *'Wake up time? '. **6:30. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' **I'm a bed person. *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' **Very. *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' **This is a weird question. *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' **Don't care. *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' **Right. *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' **I won a year's supply of candy. *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' **It was all Swedish Fish. *'What's the name of your school anthem? ' **...Damb, no idea. *'What's your favourite flower? ' **Rose, cause why not~ *'What's your favourite saying? ' **Do I need one? *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' **...? *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' **Birds man, birds. *'And summer? ' **The sun, and some lewd things. *'What about fall? ' ** *'And then the winter? ' ** *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' ** *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' ** *'What's your allowance? ' **Uuhhh... *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' ** *'What are your hobbies? ' ** *'Tell us your weight. ' **Why...? *'What are you capable of? ' **Not murder, eh heh. *'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' **Long sleeved white *'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' **No... *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' **Make "her" mine! *'Tell us about your daily routine. ' ** *'What is something you always carry with you? ' ** *'Western food? Japanese food? ' **Japanses food man~ *'How do you commute to school? ' **About five minutes. *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night?' **Fall asleep of couse~ *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' **Get out of bed. *'Where are you living right now?' **An apartement with my little sister Kirisuti. *'What kind of place is it? ' **An aoartment. *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' **Her... *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' **Parent's death. *'Do you like roller coasters? ' **Yes *'How's your eyesight? ' **It's alright. *'What's your favourite holiday? ' **Vengeance Day. *'What job do you have in school? ' **I'm a student. *'What do you do in your freetime? ' **Depends if who's available. *'How long do you study every day? ' **Study? *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' **I rely on myself. *'What do you do on the weekends? ' **Hide the body. *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' **A yandere girl. Don't ask why. *'Are the school rules really strict? ' **Yes, the teachers freak out if I have a knife or am covered in blood. *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' **Depends on my mood. *'How many friends do you have? ' **I have not counted. *'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' **I do not. *'Are you interested in any actors? ' **Nope. *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' **I'm annoyed that I had to do this again. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:No Club Category:Class 3-2 Category:Heterosexual Category:LenLawliet's OCs Category:Unstable Personality